


Care to come over to my house for a little co-op?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys play Mario Party together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to come over to my house for a little co-op?

“Come on! Come on!” Gavin yelled, bouncing around the living room. Ray laughed at him from where he was sprawled out across the couch, feet cushioned upon Ryan’s legs.

“We’ll be there in a minute, Jesus.” Michael yelled back from the kitchen. He was helping Geoff prepare the snacks for the night. Help was perhaps a loose term, especially since Michael had yet to have been allowed to touch the food. Instead he made everyone a cup of soda, spiked with beer in Geoff’s case, and had put them neatly on a tray. Jack was just finishing his editing, saving his project and closing his laptop before he started to head to the living room where Gavin was impatiently waiting. Before he left he pressed a kiss into Michael’s curls, pinching Geoff’s bum before he disappeared out into the hallway. Michael giggled at Geoff’s indignant yell.

“Are you ready yet?” Michael asked as he picked up his tray, rolling his eyes as Gavin continued to whine in the next room. Geoff chewed his lip, surveying his handy work. He’d baked home-made pizza and potato wedges and had also bought some miniature snack food like cocktail sausages. It was only game night but Geoff liked to make it special.

“Yeah.” Geoff said, though he wasn’t so sure.

 

 

Gavin leapt into the air when Geoff and Michael finally came into the living room, each balancing a tray full of food and drinks. Ray had been moved, if only for convenience sake, onto Jack’s lap. Ray held a controller in his hand, the Nintendo 64 turned on and ready to play. They’d agreed upon Mario Party beforehand and Ray quietly wondered how long it would be until someone raged and flipped over Geoff’s delicately made spread. Ryan’s hands were clasped behind his head as he watched Geoff swat Gavin’s hands away from the food.

“Aren’t we supposed to eat it?” Gavin questioned, eyebrow raised. Geoff scowled.

“Yes but in a minute, let’s get sorted first. Also, I forgot the plates.” Geoff said. He turned to grab them before Michael put his palm flat across his chest, stopping Geoff from going any further.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it. I forgot Ray’s straw anyway.” Michael offered, though in all honesty he wasn’t giving Geoff a choice. If Michael allowed Geoff back into the kitchen they’d have some brisket and god knows what else to eat.

 

 

While Michael was out getting the cutlery, plates and perhaps more importantly Ray’s straw, Geoff started to set up the controller arrangements.

“So who’s playing?” He asked, holding the other two controllers in his hand. Gavin had snatched one from him quickly before darting to sit onto Ryan’s lap.

“I’m going to sit this one out. I’m too tired to concentrate.” Jack admitted, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair as he relaxed.

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked. Jack nodded, smiling up at his boyfriend. Geoff looked to Ryan.

“No thanks, I’m going to be too busy laughing at Gavin to be able to play properly.” Ryan teased. Gavin bopped him on the nose for his troubles. Geoff sighed.

“So I guess Michael and I are playing?” He questioned and the others muttered their agreements.

“We’re doing what Geoff?” Michael asked before setting the plates down onto the coffee table. He dunked a green crazy straw into Ray’s drink.

“We’re playing.” Geoff repeated. Michael grinned.

“Hell yes!”

 

 

An hour later saw Michael red in the face, Geoff struggling not to shit himself, Ray in the lead and Gavin whining about how bad at the game he was.

“This sucks! This game is bullshit.” He complained, throwing his controller onto Michael’s lap in frustration. Michael glared at him, leaning forward as he stared at the screen. It was only him and Ray left in the minigame and he was determined to win. If he managed to win this, he might be able to get the minigame star at the end. There were only three turns left after all and if Michael wasn’t going to come in first he was aiming for second.

“The game doesn’t suck, Gavin. You do.” Ray retorted, barely paying attention to the screen. He didn’t care whether he won or lost at this point.

“I don’t.” Gavin protested, pouting as Ryan laughed along with the others. He poked the blonde’s lips, catching the gent’s attention until Ryan looked down at him. Gavin’s pout only made Ryan laugh harder.

“It’s okay Gavin, you’re not that bad.” Ryan tried to reassure with tears in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Gavin asked hesitantly.

“Of course you’re fucking bad Gavin, look at you! You’ve got no fucking coins or stars!” Michael yelled, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s stupidity.

“Michael!” Gavin cried.

 

 

Ray won, as expected. Gavin gave up, childishly crossing his arms and refusing to play. He lost. Ryan tried to explain that if he’d perhaps tried, Geoff would have lost.

“Bullshit. I’m so much better than Gavin.” Geoff protested, shifting and pulling Michael further onto his lap. The Jersey man had worn himself out and was pliant and content to cuddle with Geoff.

“No, Ryan is right. Before he gave up Gavin had a better chance.” Jack explained.

“Shut up, Jack.” Geoff huffed.

“I’m just saying.” Jack said with a smile.

“Well don’t.” Geoff grumbled. Jack laughed. Ray shook his head, pushing himself away from Jack’s chest so that he could get closer to Geoff. He wrapped his palm around Geoff’s neck, pulling him close so that he could kiss him. Geoff went willingly, relaxing into Ray’s hold and humming in content. When they pulled away, Ray pressed his forehead up against Geoff’s and smiled.

“It’s okay, I believe that even if Gavin was trying you’d win.” Ray reassured. Geoff grinned.

“Thanks a lot, Ray.”


End file.
